Michael Vey: A New Spark
by brutusthebuckeye
Summary: One year after the events of The Last Spark, Michael must come to terms with the past and embrace the future. Only, Taylor is no longer by his side, so Michael must find someone else to help him through tough times, only, he might end up doing the comforting. Rating is for later chapters. (Michael/Abigail)
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Hello readers! This is my first story and I'm so excited to share it with you. I hope to get 1-2 chapters out a week, pending availability. Chapter one is pretty short, but I promise following chapters will be a lot longer. Please enjoy this first chapter of what happened after _Michael Vey: The Last Spark_.

**Chapter 1: The Break-Up**

"Why?" His voice quiet and full of disappointment. Michael is standing in the living room of his old apartment, a piece of paper in his left hand. Taylor is sitting in a chair in front of him, shame written all over her face. There are moving boxes all over the small sitting room and kitchen. Even more can be seen through the open door of Michael's bedroom. After a long silence, Michael repeats himself, louder this time, "Why?"

"It's not what it looks like." Taylor responds hotly. She still won't look him in the eyes as her face grows redder by the minute.

This is too much for Michael, who's composed demeanor instantly changes. "What do you mean, it's not what it looks like!?" He shouts, "So you didn't spend part of your percentage from Elgen Inc on a trip to Paris, or hook up with some guy you met online, or tell me that the whole trip was a forced family vacation!?" Michael starts to pace as his face becomes almost as red as Taylor's. "Taylor, you straight up lied to me! Not to mention the _small_ fact you _cheated_ on me!"

Taylor stands up as her face changes from shame to anger. "Because! Because I was tired of how 'righteous' you acted. Your 'perfection' was all anyone could see. You never wanted to have any fun, so I couldn't take it anymore! I was tired of our boring relationship. It was only because of our situation that we even got together to begin with! Besides, your moving soon, without me! You had to know it wasn't going to last." Taylor says,stinging with venom from that last sentence.

For a solid minute, the room falls silent as tension fills the air. A staring contest begins between the estranged lovers.

Finally, Michael breaks contact as he looks away, a teardrop sliding down his face. Once again in that quiet disappointment, Michael tells Taylor, "Get out." Complying, Taylor walks to the front door, opens it, and, with one last look at her once best friend, walks out.

Michael collapses into a chair, the piece of paper crumpled up in his fist. Eventually, he falls asleep, and the paper falls to the ground. While most of it is crumpled up, two words can still be read- Frank Smith.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guest

Hope you enjoy chapter two as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reason for rating is getting closer.

...6 Months Later…

Michael is sitting on a couch in a large living room, a book in his hands. The couch sits next to a wood fireplace roaring with life. The walls around him are glass supported by tall wooden beams that reach from floor to ceiling. The windows reveal that the house he is in is surrounded by woods currently smothered in snow. A fierce winter storm is raging outside.

Michael looks up in contemplation, then shouts out in the direction of the kitchen, "Messala, could you bring me a hot chocolate please?"

"Of course Mr. Vey, right away." Comes the response from the kitchen. Shortly after, a man dressed in khakis and a blue polo shirt comes out with a tray containing a steaming mug. The man sets the tray down on the side table next to Michael. "Your hot chocolate, Mr. Vey."

"Thanks Messala." The man bows and exits the room. Michael takes a sip from his hot chocolate and sighs with content. He goes back to reading, but before he can turn the page, there is a knock on the front door. Looking through the glass to the side of the door, Michael recognizes the person bundled up outside. He smiles as he tells his butler Messala that he'll answer the door.

Getting up, Michael opens the door to let the shivering figure in. He helps the guest take off her coat as they remove their scarf. Underneath all the winter layers, Abigail stands there, still shivering from the blizzard outside. Michael turns back towards the kitchen as he once again calls out, "Messala, please make another cup of hot cocoa." Messala replies with a yes sir as Michael leads Abi to the living room, sitting her down next to the fire and wrapping a blanket around her.

Once she is brought her hot cocoa, she takes small sips until the shivering has subsided. "Thank you." She tells Michael. 

"Of course." He responds. "So Abi, what brings you out here?" He has taken a seat next to her on the couch, holding his own hot chocolate he had gotten just before she got there.

Abi looks at Michael, a strange look in her eyes. "Did you happen to get my letter?" He shakes his head no. "Oh, well, that's gonna make things harder." Abi begins to tear up, and, before Michael can do anything, begins bawling.

"Abi, what's wrong?" Michael asks as he embraces her. She hugs him back as she continues sobbing. Finally, as the crying lessens, she detaches herself from Michael and begins to explain.

"It's Jack, a few months ago he was running ops for a mission in Russia. According to the men who came to my house, he was killed trying to save an injured soldier, shot straight through the heart. They can't even tell me what the mission was for, it was that secret. I wrote you a letter telling you about it. I-" Once again, she breaks into a series of sobs. Michael once again holds her, saying, "I'm so sorry Abi, I had no clue. I can't imagine what you must be going through."

Abi holds him tight until the tears cease completely. "It's okay, you were supposed to get the letter before I got here. I would have told you over the phone, but I heard you didn't have one." She says as she sits up. "Besides, I know you've had trouble of your own."

"Yeah," Michael replies, "I didn't want to be bothered, especially after what happened with Taylor." He turns from Abi so she doesn't see the tears pool in his eyes.

"I heard, that must have been tough on you." She reaches out and puts her hand under his shirt, rubbing his back with her hand.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Ostin told me before the funeral, I asked where you were so I could tell you about it. When he told me what happened, I knew I would have to come see you, but there was just so much to do and I couldn't leave France until I could sell the house Jack and I owned."

Michael turns towards Abi, forcing her to take her hand away. "I'm so sorry Abi, if I had known, I would have gone."

Abi placed her hand on top of his. "It's okay, you were going through a tough time."

"No, it's not okay. I should have been there for you, regardless of what happened with Taylor. I bet she was there." Michael stands up and walks to the fireplace, adding more wood to the flames.

"Actually," Abi begins, "She was only there for the memorial, nothing else. After that, she left with Zeus. Tessa was pretty broken up about that."

Michael pounds his fist against the side table. "Jeez, I didn't even think about how Tessa was taking it, I had completely forgotten. I'm such a jerk."

Abi stands up and walks to Michael. She turns him towards herself and slaps him. "Shut. Up. You are not a jerk. Through the last two and a half years that I have known you, you have been nothing but the most thoughtful, nicest, kindest person I know. You don't ever think for yourself, always looking after everyone else first. Tessa was in the same boat you were, neither of you thought about the other because of how heartbroken you were."

Michael just stands there, dumbfounded that she just slapped him. Her words slowly taking effect on his face as he wipes away the tears. "Thank you Abi, I don't know how I've gone this long without your optimism."

Abi smiles mischievously as she says, "Your welcome." She turns to grab her scarf and jacket lying on the couch. "I'm supposed to check into the Marriot before seven or I risk losing my reservation."

Michael helps her put on her jacket as they begin to walk towards the door. "So, " Michaels asks, "How long were you planning on staying?"

"Oh, well, my reservation is for a couple of weeks, I was hoping to get to see a lot of New Hampshire." She begins to open the front door but discovers she can't. "What the-"

"Mr. Vey," Messala comes to the front door with a hand-held radio. "I'm afraid Ms. Abigail cannot be leaving at this moment. The storms have caused the roads to be closed."

Michael pauses to contemplate this. "Very well, Messala, call the Marriott and inform them that Abi will not be able to make it tonight. Abi, I will go to your car and get your things. I have a few extra guest bedrooms Messala can set you up with. Is that all right?"

Abi looks at Michael with that same strange look from earlier before replying, "That sounds great, I mean, there's nothing else we can do." She hands Michael her keys as she walks back in the house with Messala trailing behind her. Michael forces the door open and walks to the car. He is blinded by the snow as Michael grabs the suitcases out of the car and brings them inside.

Michael drops the suitcases in front of the guest room Abi was staying in just before knocking on her door. Abi opens the door, dressed in a nightgown with her hair wrapped up in a towel, a single strand of her blonde hair falling loose from the bundle. Michael can't help but notice as a tiny droplet of water makes its way down from her neck and into the nightgown.

Michael clears his throat as he looks away and says, "I brought your bags in." Abi smiles as Michael begins to walk away.

"Michael, wait!" Michael stops and turns to face Abigail. "Thank you. For everything."

_That look again. _Michael thinks. _What does it mean?_ "Anytime." He smiles back and walks down the hall to his room.


End file.
